With the development of liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, thin-film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) are widely applied in various fields. In the TFT-LCD, the light intensity is controlled by the control of the deflection of liquid crystal molecules, and then color image display is achieved by the filter action of a color filter (CF) layer.
In general, TFT-LCDs and other electronic products have a multi-layer structure. In the manufacturing process, each layer for forming the multi-layer structure is usually formed by deposition process or sputtering process; photoresist is formed on each layer; the photoresist is patterned via a mask; and subsequently, a patterned layer is obtained after etching by taking the patterned photoresist as a mask. Semiconductor devices have process bias due to the difference in the pattern size and the pattern density of various layers of the semiconductor devices on a base substrate.
The TFT-LCDs include in-plane switching (IPS) mode and advanced-super dimensional switching (ADS) mode. In the IPS mode and the ADS mode, multi-dimensional electric fields are formed by parallel electric fields produced at edges of pixel electrodes or common electrodes and vertical electric fields produced between the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes, so that liquid crystal molecules in all the alignments in a liquid crystal cell, between the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes or over the pixel electrodes or the common electrodes, can rotate.